


夜间飞行

by woshiaoao



Category: DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-27
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-18 01:29:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,863
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29726259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/woshiaoao/pseuds/woshiaoao
Summary: *珉浩｜现实向
Relationships: Jung Yunho/Shim Changmin
Kudos: 8





	夜间飞行

**Author's Note:**

> *建议搭配BGM:《i love you》Billie Eilish

-

沈昌珉端详着镜中自己失败的神态，手指张开穿过水龙头底下的水流，感受它们从冰凉慢慢转向温热。然后他对自己笑一下，手腕抖动，弹落的水珠有一些溅在擦得极其光亮的镜面，留下不雅观的痕迹。他皱起眉头，习惯性拿起旁边放的小手巾，把镜子擦拭干净。

现在才九点，郑允浩说他今晚要出去打保龄球，没那么早回来。沈昌珉接到他的电话是在八点钟左右，那时他刚好结束最后一道海带汤，面对一桌热气腾腾的饭菜如鲠在喉。

他说“知道了”，语气平淡，好像自己根本没有为了等待付出什么努力。

郑允浩听出他微妙的情绪变动——他们在一起太久了，不能怪沈昌珉掩饰得不够好。所以他略带歉意地念了一声“昌珉妮”，问他:“回来的时候要给你带两瓶啤酒吗？”

“啤酒冰箱里还有。”沈昌珉耸耸肩，有点抱怨地，“而且我原本就没预计你能在我睡着之前回到宿舍。”

郑允浩干巴巴地笑两声，电话那头隐隐有人在催促他，沈昌珉把汤勺敲在锅沿发出“哐”的一声响，他跟着笑了:“行了哥，明早见。”

不管心情如何，沈昌珉的胃口不错，吃光自己做的辣炒猪肉，留下一半的海带汤准备明早当早饭，再把剩下的米饭用保鲜膜包着冻起来。他熟练地做完这些事情，打开电视看球赛重播。

郑允浩回来得比想象中要早，也许他只是因为愧疚，进门的时候看见围裙搭在餐桌旁的椅背上，客厅的灯还亮着，电视的声音远远地传过来。他为此感到庆幸，努力轻快地把鞋子摆整齐，扬高了声音:“昌多拉?”

“嗯?”沙发上的人转过脸面向他，那背后隐匿的心思就像一阵风被敛进旧被絮，转瞬即逝。沈昌珉抽抽鼻子:“先去洗澡吧。哥想吃夜宵吗？可以给你煮个拉面。” 

“不能再吃了。”郑允浩心虚地拍拍肚子，“下个月还要拍画报呢。”

他从鼻子后头发出一声哼笑，看着他的哥哥摇摇晃晃走进浴室。

郑允浩站在花洒底下，让水流把自己冲得暖烘烘的。口鼻被淹过，轻微的窒息感反而令他更加清醒。其实他也不明白为什么，长久地面对沈昌珉居然会让他感到煎熬，毕竟这已经是他俩认识的第十个年头了。他看沈昌珉就像看见属于自己的一部分，是有些沉默的另一半，有时伴随着若有似无的尴尬，有时又无限亲昵。这多半取决于他俩当时的状态。

他伸手去按压洗发水的泵头，使劲压几下，却只有抽上来空气的响动。郑允浩不得不拧开它的盖子，抽出那根长长的管子，把瓶子倒扣在自己的手心，等待积压在底部的液体缓缓流下。

大概就是这种熟悉的无奈把他压垮的。

当郑允浩洗完澡围着浴巾走出去，他看见沈昌珉手边搁着一听啤酒，电视发出很轻的声音，还有闪动的光。夏天的空气通常是有些潮湿的，就像他浴后的皮肤。

郑允浩把他自己草率地塞进沈昌珉怀里，任由沈昌珉处置。

年轻男人突出的颧骨贴在他胸前，呼吸轻轻拂过他温热的皮肤，一只手搭在腰上，另一只手在抚摸他饱满紧实的大腿。

他实在是很美。郑允浩亲吻他的发顶，感觉那因为刚喝完啤酒而变得冰冷的嘴唇从自己胸前滑过，先是那个漂亮的——他用目光描摹过无数次的鼻尖，蹭过他的乳头，然后才是嘴唇。

沈昌珉在吮吸他，慢条斯理地，一点一点挑逗他，就像你开始吃一块鲜美多汁的牛肉，总是要先往上面浇些酱汁。

他开始放松，觉察到腰上那只手解开他的浴巾，滑到臀缝里去，按揉他那早已被自己开拓得松软湿润的穴口。

沈昌珉最近很喜欢在做爱的时候啃他的脖子，郑允浩的喉结很不明显，脖颈线条流畅优美，他会一直舔到下巴，直到哥哥发出黏糊糊的哼叫，反击似的拿一双腿去夹他的腰。

郑允浩摸到他腿间胀起来的那一包，狡猾地拿掌心去磨他。沈昌珉咬着他的耳朵，语气漫不经心的，“我等了哥太久，我很累了。”

换作是平常的任何一个时刻，这样的气氛都足以让郑允浩警惕起来。可是现在他坐在沈昌珉腿上，被舔得湿漉漉，有两根手指还夹在自己屁股里，所以他没有反应过来。

沈昌珉托着他的腰让他慢慢把自己吃进去的时候，满足地叹了口气。郑允浩觉得很涨，太满了，他手指尖都跟着发软，捏在沈昌珉肩头打颤。就在这时，他听见沈昌珉说:“这是最后一次。”

“什么?”郑允浩勉强才能让他的的声音不像他的大腿那样颤抖，他努力推开沈昌珉的上身一点，好让自己能够直视他的眼睛。

沈昌珉狠狠地顶他，眼睛还是那么亮，因为用力而窄了一些，无端有了些凶巴巴的样子，“我说，这是哥的最后一次机会。我以后不会再跟哥做了，所以以后再惹我生气的话，就没有回转的余地了。”

郑允浩不可置信地愣住了。他知道沈昌珉贪恋他的身体，喜欢他肉感的嘴唇、胸脯、大腿和屁股，而小孩是很好哄的，只需要把自己喂到他嘴边。一贯有牺牲精神的东方神起的队长并不觉得自己这么做有什么不妥，即使是沈昌珉赖在他床上抱他一晚上不肯撒手，或者干脆把他赶出去呆在自己的房间里大半天不露面，他都觉得在可控范围之内。

可是现在不一样了。就好比时钟指针总是在走向下一圈，即使看起来它们不过是在原地打转，但我们都知道时间是要往前走的。他摸着沈昌珉薄薄的大耳朵，鼻子发酸，“昌珉呐……哥只是觉得自己好像没办法更靠近你了。”

“哥应该远离我才对。”沈昌珉亲亲他的脸颊，温柔地笑起来，“这样你也许就能够看见我了。” 

明明是那么温和的声音和动作，郑允浩却掐着他的胳膊掉了眼泪。

“哥哥别哭嘛……”沈昌珉有点儿撒娇地拿手摩挲他的肩背，更细致地吻他，郑允浩顿时就没办法了。他深深吸气，使劲把眼泪憋回去，脸颊还是亮晶晶的一片水光。

他抱沈昌珉抱得很紧，而沈昌珉操他操得很深，所以他理所当然地又挤出来一点眼泪，脑袋晕乎乎的，本能地摸了一下自己的小腹，被填满的感觉太舒服，郑允浩抑制不住地叫出声。沈昌珉克制地抵到最深的地方埋了一会儿，再慢吞吞抽出去。郑允浩的腿夹紧了他的腰，不让他出去似的，湿得很厉害，跟着他抽插的节奏一阵一阵绞起来。

沈昌珉用指尖拨弄他被泪水糊住的睫毛，轻声叫他，说哥你看着我。

郑允浩睁开眼睛，眼圈红通通的，鼻子也红，嘴唇被亲肿了。沈昌珉看着他就生不了气了，差一点点就要反悔。

“昌多拉射进来。”郑允浩大张着腿，双手抱着自己的膝弯敞开了给他看，沈昌珉咬着牙，无名的火气再次被激起来。他恶狠狠地揪了两下哥哥大腿根处的软肉，把自己顶回去。

他们做完，分别去不同的浴室冲过澡。郑允浩纠结一下子，还是蹭到沈昌珉床边，头发湿淋淋的趴在额头上，问他昌珉妮陪哥一起睡觉好不好。

沈昌珉本来已经躺好了，听完又坐起来，盯了他一阵子，最终还是无奈地爬起来找吹风机给他吹头发。

郑允浩乖乖在床边坐着，任由弟弟摆弄他的脑袋，和以前一样——他还留长头发的时候，每天晚上都跟沈昌珉挤在同一张小床上睡。如果洗了头发不吹干就会蹭得小孩的枕头都跟着湿一片，平时不爱多搭理他的忙内一般都黑着脸把他捞起来，摁着脑袋吹头发，不管郑允浩多困，都给他吹干了才肯让他倒下睡。

“今晚陪哥一起睡好不好？”郑允浩没敢转头看他，只是在吹风机的轰鸣声里重复一遍自己的请求。

沈昌珉依然没有回答他，无声地用手指梳理他逐渐变得干燥的头发，关掉吹风机以后，他们一同掉进沉寂的黑暗。郑允浩闭上眼睛，感受到那只手快要脱离他的头发，他几乎要喊出来，但是最后只能发出哑火一般的低语:“昌珉呐……”

沈昌珉果断地拔了插头，把小电器重新收好，回来以后看他还是坐在那里，一动不动的，窗外漏进来的光淌过郑允浩的肩头，让他看起来像座雕像。

于是，他把头往后仰，整个人倒在床垫上，巨大的声响让郑允浩禁不住转过身来看着他，看到他无可奈何，准备永远离开的样子。此时此刻，他头一回觉得沈昌珉像他了，这并不是指他的脆弱，因为每个人都有自己的脆弱，郑允浩流露出来让他触碰，而沈昌珉展现得很明显但不允许任何人插手。可是现在他抛弃了郑允浩看不惯的一切，即青春、美貌、娇纵和小聪明赋予他的一切，他变得耐心，冷酷又温柔。

这使得郑允浩认为自己可以重新爱上他。所以他躺下来，贴近沈昌珉的身侧，一言不发。沈昌珉搂住他的肩膀，意识到他们之间的关系发生了某种变化，郑允浩终于“看见”他了。

这个夜晚终将逝去，因为它仅仅是一个阶段的句号而并非最终结局，他们之间还会有无数日夜等待发现，或许永无尽期。

-


End file.
